


f*ck thanksgiving

by awildcur



Series: i love that johnny coco cruz [11]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awildcur/pseuds/awildcur
Relationships: Johnny "Coco" Cruz/Original Female Character(s), Johnny "Coco" Cruz/Reader, coco cruz - Relationship
Series: i love that johnny coco cruz [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185551
Kudos: 4





	f*ck thanksgiving

“I thought you didn’t like Thanksgiving,” you say, watching as Coco moves around the kitchen – an apron tied around his waist and everything.

“It’s a bullshit holiday,” he answers. “Celebrating how colonizers stole this land from its rightful people with turkey and cranberry sauce? Fuck that shit.”

“ _Oookay_ ,” you answer slowly, nodding. “I agree with you, but then why–”

“I thought it’d be nice for Leticia,” he shrugs. “I remember what it was like growing up with Celia. I dunno, it’s probably dumb…”

“It’s sweet,” you insist. “I think she’ll appreciate it.”

“Fuckin’ better,” you hear him mutter under his breath as he sets the timer on the oven.

“When did you learn how to cook anyway?” you question, surprised at this new discovery.

He shrugs, grabbing a bowl. “Been cookin’ since I was a kid. Had to. Celia wasn’t worth shit in the kitchen,” he answers. “It was either cook for myself or fuckin’ starve.”

“Like Matilda,” you quip.

He looks back to you. “That a homegirl of yours or somethin’?”

You bite back a laugh, not sure if he’s fucking with you or not. “Sure,” you answer.

He turns back and continues stirring mashed potatoes. You give a silent laugh and admire your man at work. Along with the apron, he has a bandana tied around his head to keep his long hair out of the way. It’s a look you could get used to.

After more of his “Thanksgiving is bullshit” speech, he tells you, “Chucky’s supposed to drop off Leticia in ‘bout half an hour. Said he’ll bring me some of his magic huckleberry pie.”

“What’s “magic” about it?” you ask warily, quirking an eyebrow.

“Didn’t ask,” he says, a smile pulling at his lips as he looks to you. “Maybe it’s his severed fingers.”

“Ugh, Johnny!” you shove his shoulder as you yell at him, his laughter filling the small space.

While Coco cooks, you busy yourself with setting the table and making it look festive. The front door opens and you hear Letty announce her arrival. You walk out, meeting her and Chucky.

“Special delivery,” he says, and hands you the pie.

“Thank you, Chucky.”

“What’s that smell?” Letty asks.

“It’s kind of a surprise for you,” you whisper to her.

Letty quietly peeks into the kitchen. “Thanksgiving?” she mouths to you, and you nod. “I didn’t think Coco would be into that.”

“I’m not,” Coco says, entering from the kitchen. “Fuck the pinche colonizers. But, y’know, we’re all together and that’s one thing I _am_ thankful for.”

Letty laughs in surprise but nods in agreement.

“C’mon, everything’s ready,” he says. You and Letty walk to the kitchen, and Chucky turns to head out before Coco calls out to him. “Aye, you too, Chucky. Let’s eat.”

“Really?” Chucky asks.

“’Course,” Coco replies. “You’re family.”

“Family,” Chucky mutters and follows Coco into the kitchen.

Once everyone has a plate, you all sit around the table.

“Should we, uhh, say something before we eat?” you ask.

Letty, mouth full of food before she could stop herself, looks between all of you; none of you knowing what to say. Then she shrugs and says, “Fuck Christopher Columbus.”

And with that, everyone starts to eat.


End file.
